


baby i'm bad all day

by magicsoul (cherishiskisa)



Series: cdf verse [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WeishenV
Genre: Flexibility, LuTen, Lucas And Ten Have A Very Vaguely Kinky Time, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, TenCas, also: excessive usage of the word slurp, theyre both just so horny idk what to tell u, well. the parent. and i hope u all love her as much as i do, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul
Summary: Some movement caught Lucas’s eye. A fugly red Kia Soul was pulling up to the curb and stopping, and out of it stepped Ten, holding an iced Starbucks drink of some sort and wearingthe tightest yoga pants Lucas had ever seen in his short life.





	baby i'm bad all day

**Author's Note:**

> cdf4!!!!! let’s go wayvsbians!!!!! this is a one shot but youre prob better off reading the whole [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179062) if u want!!! as always im so thrilled and excited by the response to the previous one so thank u so much for continuing to support :’’’)))
> 
> disclaimer before we start: lucas doesnt know the difference between yoga pants and leggings, and which ones they really actually are doesn’t matter. also, title from roll deep by hyuna! and also also, LUCAS'S MOM IS IN THIS ONE!!!! shes my very fav character in cdf and i hope u all love her nskfjndfksnkajfndjf .... ENJOY

Scene 2, take 2; Lucas was home alone again! Not in the Macaulay Culkin sense, although that movie fucking rules, but just in a literal kind of way, seeing as how he had the day off and his mom was at work. The world was his oyster and he was its prettiest pearl. 

It was his third-ever day off in his Target career, and he’d been making big plans for everything he was going to get up to. First of all, there was a Deadliest Catch marathon on the Discovery Channel that he just couldn’t miss, and then he was gonna maybe go to Jack in the Box since his mom wouldn’t be there to tell him about the dangers of preservatives or whatever (how could they be bad for you??? “Preserve” is in the name!!!), and then he’d take a nap, beat his own high score in Ms. Pac-man, and maybe even beat his own meat a couple times for good measure. Big plans, important stuff. He took his days off very seriously, so no way was he going to waste this one.

At least, he hadn’t _intended_ to waste this one, but when he jolted awake at 1 in the afternoon bleary and with his whole face covered in pillow creases, he barely even regretted it; he’d been having a very erotic dream about Daphne and Velma and had pretty much forced himself to stay asleep so he wouldn’t miss the dramatic conclusion. Or happy ending, as it were. But something had made him wake up, and it felt a little too close to a sense of impending doom, so he rolled over — kicking his sweaty blankets off himself as he went — to check his phone.

“Fuck,” he said, seeing six texts from Ten, and rolled onto his back. He accidentally dropped his phone on his face, then tried again, squinting at the screen and rubbing his now-injured nose with his free hand to soothe the sting.

_are u free today_

Then, five minutes later, _lucas_

And then, for some reason, a picture of a woman who Lucas thought might have been Mariah Carey, looking impatient. When Lucas hadn’t replied to even that within half an hour, Ten was starting to get annoyed, sending _wtf_ and _call me when u wake up_ and then _NEVER MIND._ in quick succession.

Oh, no. Lucas gulped in terror and texted him back as fast and legibly as he could: _woah sry i was assleep!! whats up!!!!_

To his shock and relief, since he’d been pretty much preparing himself to be blue-balls’d for the rest of summer, Ten replied almost instantly, but what he said didn’t make Lucas feel much better: _come over @ 3 im rearranging my apartment_

Lucas wasn’t awake enough to really understand what was going on, but he could at least tell that Ten seemed to want him to come over. He sent back a thumbs-up emoji, then tried to make his brain decode Ten’s message. Was Ten rearranging his apartment right now? Or was Lucas just going to move all the furniture while Ten bossed him around? That sounded like the more likely option, honestly. And yet Lucas wasn’t even mad. Maybe he could stop by Jack in the Box on the way home from Ten’s place, and Ten might even let him watch the Discovery Channel to pass the time as he dragged Ten’s bed back and forth from the left side of the room to the right side multiple times so that Ten could try and decide which way he liked it best. 

Ten sent a little kissy emoji, and Lucas, grinning, rolled off his bed and onto the floor to do his everyday quick morning workout, which still counted as a morning workout even if it was now well past morning. (Look, if McDonald’s and IHOP can serve breakfast all day, then Lucas can do his morning workout at any time and it’ll still be fine.) Even though there weren’t any girls in this town that he needed to impress, he did want to stay in shape, mostly so he wouldn’t have a ton of catching up to do when he got back to school and resumed swim and baseball practice. So he did his standard pushups and crunches and considered asking his mom to renew his YMCA membership so he could swim a little bit over the summer. 

Great, now he had the YMCA song stuck in his head, and he sang it to himself as he finished up his workout and headed to the shower, except he couldn’t remember any of the words except “young man” and “YMCA,” so his version of it was basically just “Young man, it’s the YMCA, I said, young man... it’s the YMCA” until he couldn’t stand it anymore and aggressively hummed Closer by The Chainsmokers until it went away. 

After becoming fresh and clean, he realized he had an awkward amount of time between now and when Ten wanted him to come over. Not really enough to tune into the aforementioned Deadliest Catch marathon, but too much to just lie on his bed trying to understand Jaden Smith’s Twitter, which was his usual go-to if he needed to kill some time. So he compromised by putting on an episode of The Big Bang Theory on his laptop while playing a few rousing rounds of Doodle Jump on his phone, which was as good a way to spend his day off as what he’d been planning on in the first place.

Why was Ten rearranging his apartment, anyway? It looked just fine the way it was, and he didn’t even have that much furniture to move around. Honestly — and Lucas’s chest puffed up slightly with pride as he realized this — Lucas was just probably the strongest guy Ten knew, which was why Ten was asking him and not one of his cool, older friends such as Yuta, who, no offense, didn’t look like he could move a lot of weight, at least not compared to Lucas. Lucas was more than down to let Ten exploit him for his strength. With that realization boosting his ego, he got lost in Doodle Jump for a while, since he’d paid for the full version and so he could go as high as he wanted, with the help of his dexterous thumbs.

Finally, the on-screen Doodler made a calculated risk but was really bad at math, just like Lucas! Twinning! With his game finished, Lucas decided he was kinda hungry and bopped his way downstairs to see what he could rustle up from the fridge. He found some tamales from last week and a blackberry-flavored soda, which would probably tide him over for about thirty minutes at the rate of caloric intake he was used to. But maybe he and Ten could get delivery again. Honestly, living alone was so crazy; Ten clearly just did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted! Not even dorm life came close to that kind of freedom, so Lucas browsed apartments for rent around campus and drank his soda, which tasted more like Windex than blackberries. He was, as usual, speaking from experience.

Fuck, this was so fucking boring. What was the point in having a day off if he wasn’t even having fun? And it was all Ten’s fault for making him wait all the way until 3 to come over, even though Ten was probably just at home doing a face mask or something. Actually, maybe when Lucas came over, Ten could explain to him what, exactly, a face mask was and what it was for, so it wasn’t a complete waste. 

However, what he was _not_ down to do was just kind of veg out at home, since vegetables, as we all know, are Lucas’s natural enemy. He figured he’d leave now and show up at Ten’s a little early to hang out in the sun like a lizard warming itself on a rock and get some more freckles across the bridge of his nose, which a girlfriend way back when had told him was cute. 

He went back upstairs and picked out skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt to wear, because, y’know, real men wear pink, and Lucas had worn a ‘I  ❤ BOOBIES’ bracelet for pretty much all of middle school so he was very unashamed of that aesthetic choice. After finding some shoes to wear that hadn’t been scuffed up too bad by kicking boxes around in the Target stock room, Lucas was bus-stop-ready, so he headed to the bus stop.

Kind of a bummer that as soon as he’d finally gotten really familiar with the layout of his neighborhood and the bus system, he moved somewhere else for college. He did know how to get around this place pretty damn well, though, and he knew a lot of people here; as he rode the bus to Ten’s apartment, he wondered why he’d never seen Ten before, since their age difference meant maybe they would have been at high school at the same time, Ten a junior while Lucas was a freshman. But honestly, that was probably for the best, because Lucas had been super proud of his glow-in-the-dark braces at the time, but in retrospect they were pretty cringe. 

Of course, now that Lucas was doing a whole internal monologue about how well he could get around, he almost missed his stop and almost busted his face open on a bus pole in his hurry to get out in time. But thanks to some very athletic maneuvers and a lot of stumbling, he managed to escape in one piece, and he made it to Ten’s apartment building with a whole half-hour to spare. 

It was nice and sunny out, but he wasn’t trying to be sweaty yet again when Ten got there, so he leaned against the railing on the stairs leading up to the front door with one leg in the sun and one leg in the shade, browsing a resale website while he waited. He was hoping to score some half-price Yeezys for the upcoming school year, and he took his search very seriously, so that kept him pretty busy. At some point, a middle-aged lady came out of Ten’s building, and she smiled so happily and knowingly at Lucas that he felt like maybe she was some sort of elf who knew all his secrets, but she didn’t say anything to him, just went out of the building and down the street. 

And finally, some movement caught Lucas’s eye: a fugly red Kia Soul was pulling up to the curb and stopping, and out of it stepped Ten, holding an iced Starbucks drink of some sort and wearing _the tightest yoga pants Lucas had ever seen in his short life._

Lucas’s brain, what little function he had left, shut off completely. He felt dizzy and like he was going to pass out, and Ten was coming towards him, and Lucas moved one hand to cover his very quickly growing boner and the other to grab onto the railing so he didn’t keel over and die.

“Have you been here a long time?” Ten said, waving at him, and Lucas’s dick and body were going into rigor mortis, so he didn’t answer, and Ten just raised his eyebrows and continued approaching, taking a sip of his drink as he walked.

Fuck fuck fuck. Oh fuck, his fucking _legs_. Lucas had started noticing his thighs the last time he’d come over — because he’d been between them, he remembered with a blush, and whew, that was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now if he wanted to be able to make it up the stairs without needing Ten to yank him off on the first floor landing — but now he could really see them, like, _really_ see them, and the rest of his legs, from his sexy knees (how could knees be sexy?!?!??! Ten’s knees were so sexy!!!) to his delicate ankles and back up again to those fucking thighs. Jesus H. Christ. 

“You’re drooling,” Ten said. 

Lucas, extremely red and incredibly hard, shut his mouth and wiped it. “Sorry,” he said weakly. “Your— you just— uh—”

“I didn’t have time to change after work,” Ten shrugged, getting out his keys and going past Lucas to unlock the front door. Oh, no, oh _no_ , his ass!!!!!!!! Lucas was reaching out for it without even meaning to, and Ten laughed, smacking his hand away before Lucas could really grab it. “ _Down_ , boy. We’re rearranging my apartment, remember? I want my bed in the other corner and the TV at a different angle, I keep getting a crick in my neck with the way it is right now. Wouldn’t hurt to fix the rug where it gets messed up under the couch, too. You’re not listening to me, are you?”

“Sure,” Lucas said, trying to grab Ten’s ass again.

“Don’t make me slam this door on your fingers,” Ten threatened, but he was smiling when he turned around to look at him. “Come on. You can feel me up when we’re upstairs.”

Lucas nodded hard enough to make his brain thunk around in his skull and followed Ten into the building. Ten went up the stairs ahead of him and Lucas could literally barely even walk, watching his legs and ass and the way he moved, his skinny little hips swinging from side to side, and where the fuck did he work? People got to see him like this? How were any of them still alive? Lucas must have been making some weird choking noises as he tried to deal with all of this, because Ten looked back at him again, his Starbucks straw halfway in his mouth.

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asked, and Lucas shook his head numbly. Ten laughed again, and Lucas could see his tongue when he went in for the straw, and there was a very real risk Lucas would lose control of his body ragdoll-style and just fall backwards down the stairs, so he clutched at the railing for dear life, knees weak. 

Now, Lucas had always appreciated a good pair of yoga pants, just like every other red-blooded straight man out there, but this was a little unreasonable. He waddled after Ten into the apartment, too hard to be able to walk normal, and reached out his pathetic hands for him, trying to take him by the hips and pull him in.

“Yeah, I think it’ll look cute over there,” Ten was saying, as usual batting Lucas’s hands off of himself and looking around the apartment critically. “By the window? I just ordered some blackout curtains, they’ll get here this week, so it won’t even be too bright waking up in the morning. Just try not to drag it across the floor too much, I don’t want any scratches on the hardwood.”

And speaking of hard wood, Lucas hadn’t moved from where he was standing, barely through the doorway in Ten’s apartment, and by now he was so hard over just watching Ten that his dick was throbbing against the zip of his too-tight jeans, which was a crazy throwback to how life had been when they’d both been waiters except now it was so much worse, since Ten had the option to help him out but wasn’t fucking taking it and wasn’t even letting Lucas grope him a little. Lucas couldn’t function at all, and he reached a hand down to grab at himself just to maybe adjust it in his jeans so it wouldn’t be at such a painful angle, then ended up accidentally rubbing in a way that felt too good and whined, his other hand still in mid-air to get Ten to come over.

Ten sighed, crossed his arms, and looked at Lucas critically. “Are you going to be able to get anything done, or…?”

“No,” Lucas said desperately. “Ten, just— please, and then I’ll move your bed or whatever, I’m really sorry, I just—”

“They’re just leggings,” Ten pointed out, and Lucas was about to start full-on begging when Ten actually started coming over, pushing Lucas’s hand away from his dick and replacing it with his own. “ _Jesus_ , Lucas, how do you _live?_ ”

“It’s— it’s a struggle,” Lucas panted, finally grabbing two firm handfuls of Ten’s ass and squeezing, then bouncing it in his hands. The stretchy material of the leggings in question made Ten seem even more petite and compact and tiny-sexy than he usually did, and Lucas, hypnotized, leaned forward so he could see over Ten’s shoulder as he gave one perky cheek an experimental smack. It jiggled. Lucas wheezed.

“Hey!” Ten laughed. “Frisky.”

Lucas couldn’t even be mad about being compared to a cat food brand (he was also too far gone to remember that frisky existed as a word outside of Friskies), because Ten was guiding him back against the front door, his fingers slipping into Lucas’s jeans to rub over his boxers, then his bare skin. Lucas’s knees wobbled and he squeezed Ten’s ass tighter as Ten’s hand curled into a fist around his dick to start stroking. 

“I should have known you’d like them. You’re so predictable,” Ten murmured, pressing up on his toes so he could kiss Lucas. His hold was loose and fast and Lucas’s dick was dripping soaking wet with precum, getting Ten’s fingers all slick, and Lucas’s train of thought always pulled into the Nasty Station whenever Ten started touching him but today it was _really_ bad, especially since when Ten pressed extra close to him, he could feel his tight little body rubbing up against Lucas’s, the fabric of his hellish yoga pants making a small snick-snick-snick noise on Lucas’s jeans as their hips moved together. 

Lucas just wanted to— to bend him over, to tear those pants off him if that was even possible Jesus God what were they so tight for, to spread Ten out under him and touch every single inch of his crazy sexy body, maybe— maybe Ten would let him cum on his face sometime, or across the small of his back, did this mean Lucas had a yoga pants fetish? Was that even a thing? He moaned, and then couldn’t moan anymore because Ten had pressed his free hand across Lucas’s mouth, and Lucas choked, eyes wide over the top of his fingers.

“God. It’s like you _want_ my neighbors to hear you,” Ten said, and Lucas suddenly remembered the woman coming out of the building who’d smiled at him so weirdly, and went fire-engine red and squeaky behind Ten’s grip. But he didn’t want Ten to notice or call him out on it, so he just shook his head quickly, kissing at Ten’s palm and then licking it obnoxiously to make him pull his hand away. 

It worked; Ten wrinkled his nose and wiped his palm down Lucas’s cheek, which should probably have been icky but actually had no effect on Lucas’s diamond-hard erection. What was having an effect, though, was the way Ten was still stroking him off, and how he was now tugging Lucas’s hair with his fingers and leaning in to bite at his jaw. Lucas also finally remembered that he himself also had hands, and he used them now to grab and rub Ten’s ass, fingers digging into his supple flesh. Normally, Lucas went totally brain-dead whenever he got a little horny, but now he was clearly starting to transcend dimensions again and therefore capable of using SAT words. Ten’s dominion over him knew no bounds, and Lucas was literally about to cum after a 2-minute handjob but he didn’t even care about the ignominy of it all, he just wanted to cum, he wanted it so bad, more than anything, couldn’t think about anything but how good it would feel to bust a load all over Ten’s hand, and—

Ten made an amused noise, leaning up to suck at Lucas’s lower lip. “What’s stopping you?” he asked, teasing. Fuck, had Lucas said all of that out loud? Ugh. “You need permission or something?”

Okay, now _that_ was BDSM, Lucas was 87% sure, since he’d had enough time after bringing it up with Ten a couple weeks ago to investigate a little. Still not super into it, but this was fine. He started shaking his head, but Ten kissed him again before he could get very far, his tongue licking at the tip of Lucas’s. Lucas squirmed, his hips fucking forward into Ten’s hand, and Ten hummed against his mouth and let his sharp evil teeth bite right at where Lucas’s lip already felt fucking bruised from the way Ten always kissed him.

“Well, you have it,” he went on, his voice breathy and quiet. “You can do whatever you want, Yukhei, anything.”

Oh fuuuuck, Ten, back at it again with the cheat code. Lucas moaned hoarsely and clung to him, breaking the kiss so he could bury his face in Ten’s shoulder and hold onto his ass and not make too much damn noise, feeling it all the way down through his legs, up the back of his spine, and most importantly in his dick, which was radiating pure crazy white-hot pleasure all through him and also getting regular white-warm cum on Ten’s hand as he kept stroking Lucas off. One and done, huh. Instant KO. Ten was too good at this.

Lucas’s mouth felt fuzzy, and after a second he realized it was because he’d bitten onto Ten’s shirt to shut himself up while he was nutting. He was drooling again, too, and pulled back very slowly with a wince. “Wowie,” he coughed.

“Feeling better?” Ten said, giving him a much smaller, much nicer kiss. “Get it all out of your system?” Just because he was the worst person to ever exist, he squeezed Lucas’s dick to check, and Lucas yipped in shock and horniness and his dick let out a few more blurts of cum. “There we go.”

Lucas whined even louder than he’d been moaning and Ten laughed, letting go of his dick and going up on his toes to kiss him again. Lucas really did feel better, though, almost like he could make it through the rest of the day without just dissolving in a sticky pool of his own sexual juices, and he sighed, kissing Ten back and waiting for his ears to stop ringing. He still couldn’t really catch his breath, and Ten took pity, just nuzzling the tips of their noses together and sort of cooing at Lucas quietly as Lucas regained leg function.

Finally, Lucas could focus his eyes without feeling like he was about to pass out, and he nodded to let Ten know he was good. Ten, who by now was pretty familiar with Lucas’s refractory period recovery timeline, understood and let go of him, stepping back and going into the kitchen to presumably get him something to clean up with. Lucas watched him go, sagging back against the door, and unfortunately was still totally laser-focused on his ass. Oh, no. He hadn’t gotten it all out of his system after all. Maybe he should ask Ten to go change or something? For everyone’s good?

But before he could try, Ten was returning with a wad of tissue paper for Lucas and himself, then turning away to look out at his apartment again. “Alright, let’s get started,” he said and put his hands on his hips, fingers tapping. “What do you think, bed first or TV first?”

Lucas blinked a few times to make himself stop zoning out while staring at Ten’s thighs. “Yes,” he guessed.

“It wasn’t a yes or no question, but nice try,” Ten said. “Hey. My eyes are up here.”

“Sorry,” Lucas said feebly and tried to look up. It didn’t work. Ten’s thighs were just so lookable, what was he supposed to do, not look at them? 

Ten rolled his eyes — or maybe he didn’t, Lucas had no idea, he hadn’t looked up to check — and gestured at his bed. “What do you think we should do first? When I say we, I mean you. You probably knew that, yeah?”

That much Lucas had, in fact, managed to figure out for himself before arriving, and he nodded, finally pushing off the door and loping over to stand next to Ten, kicking his shoes off. One of his hands went rogue and slipped around Ten’s waist so he could hold onto the side of Ten’s hip. “Uhhhh,” he said. “Bed.”

“Okay,” Ten shrugged. “You do that, I’ll try and fix the rug.”

So Ten wanted him to drag the bed into the opposite corner without scuffing the floor too much? This could be a challenge, but Lucas could maybe succeed, since other than the Charlie Charlie challenge, he pretty much ruled at challenges, and you can’t spell “succeed” without “succ,” and last week Lucas had pretty much proved that he ruled at that, too. He rubbed his eyes, coughed again, and headed over to get started. 

“So,” he said, currently midway through lifting the foot of Ten’s bed to angle it across the floor, “you— you’re coming from work? Where do you work now? You got another job?”

“I already had another job,” Ten said. Lucas looked back at him and saw that he wasn’t even pretending to fix the rug, he was just sitting on the couch with one leggy tossed up over the arm of it, browsing his phone. Lucas swallowed hard and nearly dropped the bed, then hurried to adjust his grip and keep going. “I’m a part-time dance instructor, among other things. I just got done at the studio for today.”

“You dance?” Lucas said. His stupid reptile caveman sex brain immediately provided some images for him of Ten on a pole, in a little ballet outfit, writhing in a cage Miley Cyrus-style, and so on, and he gritted his teeth and set the end of the bed down so he could now move the other side.

“Well, yeah, I’m a _dance instructor_ , I kind of have to,” Ten said, sounding amused. “I never mentioned it when we worked at Coup?”

Lucas shook his head. He literally knew next to nothing about Ten, which didn’t bother him as much as it maybe should have? Should it have bothered him? He supposed he had plenty of friends at college that he didn’t know anything about. Like, it had taken him eight whole months to learn Jaemin’s last name, and they got milkshakes together every Wednesday, so he didn’t even have an excuse. Well, anyways, now he knew that Ten was a dancer! It did explain the yoga pants and how Ten was bendy like Gumby, and also why his thighs were so fucking amazing. And now Lucas was thinking about Ten’s thighs. He almost dropped the bed again, but just ended up scraping one leg of it (leg _?_ Like _Ten’s sexy legs?!_ Help!!!!) on the floor. “Shit, sorry,” he said.

“Ugh, it’s fine,” Ten said. “Actually, stop for now. Maybe it should be in the middle?”

Lucas let go of the bed and stood up straight, shaking out his arms to keep the muscles from seizing up. Ten was still lounging erotically on the couch, his legs splayed out, and Lucas shuddered, looking away before his dick, which was starting to perk up, could really take notice. 

“But then the black-out curtains would be a waste of money,” Ten decided. “Keep going.”

“Kay,” Lucas said and got back to it. Getting the bed into the corner at the angle he’d been shifting it was kind of a struggle, but finally his workouts were paying off, because by the time he shoved it in there, he hadn’t even broken a sweat. Sah-weet! Grinning, he wiped his hands off on his jeans and turned around to brag to Ten about how jacked he was, but his smile froze on his face when he saw what Ten was doing.

Ten had actually started fixing the rug, which was all bunched up beneath one of the ends of the couch, and in order to reach it, he’d slut dropped down like the cover art of Anaconda by Nicki Minaj, knees spread, ass popped out, balancing on his toes. There was no way that was the most practical way to accomplish whatever the fuck he was doing, and Lucas made some confused, aroused, mimbly noises. 

“Are you done?” Ten said, glancing back over his shoulder. Lucas’s dick pulsed and he didn’t trust himself to say anything out loud, so he just nodded. “Oh, great. Lemme see how it looks. Because I think maybe it’ll kind of overbalance the room, y’know? I might have you put it back. And I forgot to take a before and after pic, too, so I don’t even remember which way I liked it better.”

Yeah, again, just as Lucas had predicted, but he couldn’t even gloat over that right now, not when Ten was doing a tiny little bounce to scoop himself out of the pose he was in, and if Lucas hadn’t cum so hard earlier, he’d be popping a huge boner again right about now, which was still a risk anyway. Ten was a dancer, obviously he’d be flexible and bendy and good at moving, but understanding the reasoning behind it didn’t make Lucas any less sexually obsessed with him. Fuck. 

Ten hummed, pinching his lower lip between his fingers thoughtfully. “I think… I can’t decide. Move the TV, then I’ll think about it.”

“Yuh,” Lucas said like Ariana Grande (who he only knew about because his second college girlfriend had been really into her) and didn’t even take a single step forward, too busy staring at Ten’s legs.

Ten waited for him to do anything, then rolled his eyes. “Or you can take a break, whatever,” he said, and leaned down to pull at the edge of the rug some more.

Lucas’s brain snap-crackle-popped. “Do that again,” he said.

Ten had already straightened up, but he paused, looking over at Lucas and raising his eyebrows. “…Do what again?”

“Bend over,” Lucas said.

Ten stared at him, and Lucas was going into a fugue state so he stared back, not backing down. Ten was visibly thrown off by this, his face starting to go just a little pink, and he said, “Okay,” and did it again, bending at the waist until his legs were taut and his hands were skimming the floor. “Is this what you wanted…?”

“You’re so flexible,” Lucas said, amazed, and started heading in Ten’s direction. Ten was still bent over, his palms flattening experimentally out against the rug, and Lucas took him by the waist to unbend him, lifting him up again and tugging his body in against himself. Ten stumbled just a little but Lucas caught him, his palms sliding over Ten’s hips. “Wow.”

“That wasn’t even anything,” Ten said, getting pinker practically by the second. He squirmed in Lucas’s hold and Lucas wasn’t letting go, tilting his head to watch his big hands moving over Ten’s compact body, so springy and slinky in his stupid tight pants. 

He always noticed the height difference between them, but he’d somehow never really paid attention to the size difference, to how Ten’s ass fit into Lucas’s palms with room to spare, how Lucas could probably wrap his whole hand around Ten’s thigh and be able to close his fingers. But he sure was paying attention to it now, and he gave Ten’s ass a squeeze, running his hands down lower. “Show me something else, then.”

“Like what?” Ten said. Was he flustered? Was that what this was? Lucas honestly couldn’t tell, and he skimmed his hands down over the backs of Ten’s thighs, having to lean down pretty far to do it. Ten squirmed again, lifting up onto his toes to make things easier for Lucas, then dropping back down. “You have to let go of me first.”

Lucas pouted and very reluctantly peeled one hand off of him. “This better be good,” he said, instead petting his hand over Ten’s waist, pulling his shirt up a little so he could ogle his smooth skin. 

“You tell me,” Ten said, still pink, and lifted his left leg up, bent at the knee, then grasped his ankle and pulled until his leg was straight up in the air, his toes pointed above his head like a ballerina, his shin next to his ear. “Well?”

Man, it was shit like this that made Lucas wish he’d paid attention when his older cousins had tried to teach him how to wolf-whistle. “Hot,” was his verdict. He put his hand back on Ten, curling his grip around the underside of his thigh and rubbing up to his knee. “Do the other side.”

“So you’re ordering me around now?” Ten retorted, but he sounded weird, kind of squashed, and put his left leg down so he could do the same thing with the right one. 

It seemed really easy for him — especially compared to Lucas, who couldn’t even touch his own toes, for crying out loud! — but his face was still super pink and he was biting his lip, and he hiccuped when Lucas grabbed his thigh, smoothing his hand aaaall the way up to his ankle. Lucas, curious, pressed just a little to see if maybe his leg could go even further back, and Ten jolted, tipping his head forward to thunk it against Lucas’s chest. His leg muscles were flexing under Lucas’s hand, which was kind of a weird feeling through all this spandex, and Lucas circled his fingers around Ten’s ankle. 

“Can you do the splits?” Lucas said, watching his hand as he slid it down Ten’s leg. Ten started shivering, almost squirming away, but Lucas wasn’t done exploring yet so he grabbed his hip with his other hand, keeping him from going anywhere. “Can I see?”

“Maybe,” Ten said. Lucas’s hand was down to his thigh by now but he couldn’t really see it because of the way Ten was burrowing into his chest, so he gently pushed Ten back. Ten squeaked, offended, but leaned away to let Lucas see him, looking up at Lucas all shifty. His cheeks were so fucking pink. Pink in a very specific way, and he couldn’t really hold eye contact for long, and Lucas gasped as the realization hit him like a 10,000-pound anvil in a cartoon.

“Are you blushing again?” he asked, and Ten squirmed in his grip, his free hand pushing hard at Lucas’s shoulder so he could stay balanced. 

“No, fuck you,” Ten said, wobbling. But he was definitely blushing, and Lucas was just as shook by it as he’d been the first time he’d seen that, and he gripped Ten’s leg tighter and pulled it back down like he was flipping a lever, then grabbed his ass and hauled him in against Lucas’s body, giving him a pretty solid grope for good measure.

“Why are you blushing? Oh, my God, why are you _hard?”_ Lucas said, beyond confounded. He slid his hand down between them and found that his palm could stretch all the way across the front of Ten’s hips with a couple inches of fingers left over. The wingspan of his thumb to pinky was probably just as big, if not bigger, than the space between Ten’s hipbones, and Lucas was about to test that out but then got distracted by the very hard line of Ten’s dick trapped in his yoga pants. “Isn’t that uncomfortable??”

“It sure fucking is, thank you for noticing,” Ten snapped, but Lucas turned his hand to rub down over him, his fingers maybe straying a little too far back between his thighs on accident, and Ten made a freaky little sound that wasn’t really a whimper or a squeal but was definitely a sex noise. 

Lucas didn’t think he’d ever get used to feeling Ten get hard, since normally when he was making out with someone and put his hand between their legs, the experience was very different. But nope, here Ten was, hard in his yoga pants. Lucas himself had never worn yoga pants or leggings, but he’d worn his baseball uniform pants, which were pretty tight; he’d never gotten hard in them, though, which was just one of nature’s infinite impossible miracles. He tried to imagine what it would feel like and wrinkled his nose. “Do you want me to stop?” he offered.

Ten made that noise again and Lucas jerked his hand away, worried he was hurting him, and Ten hissed and grabbed for Lucas’s wrist to keep him from getting any further. “No, it’s— it’s okay,” he said, sounding like he couldn’t take a full breath. “Want to see how flexible my back is?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Lucas said. He didn’t want to let go of Ten, but he knew he had to if he wanted to see Ten being all stretchy, so he compromised by putting his hands on Ten’s waist, which gave Ten some room to move.

Ten looked up at him through his eyelashes, his cute small teeth pulling at his lower lip, then lifted his arms up over his head and leaned all the way back, his back curving in a way that Lucas didn’t even know was humanly possible until his hips slid down against Lucas’s and he bent his legs and ended up hanging upside down with his hands flat on the floor. Lucas had had to let go of Ten’s hips — sad reacts only — and now he took a small step back to really look at him. It was just as Lucas had suspected: he was super bendy.

Then Ten’s stomach moved as he took in a big breath, and Lucas was really glad he’d taken a step away because then Ten somehow launched himself backwards, his legs kicking up into the air as he flipped through a backwards handstand thingy into a standing position again. Lucas may not have known any technical terms for whatever the fuck Ten was doing, but he didn’t need to, it was all just sexy as fuck. “That’s sexy as fuck, man,” he told him, coming over eagerly to get his hands on him again, fifteen seconds apart had been too long.

Ten got startled and stumbled, and Lucas caught him by the small of his back, kind of yeeting him onto the bed so he’d have a soft landing. Ten yelped, and Lucas steadied him to keep him from bouncing when he landed by putting his hands on the tops of his thighs. Okay, maybe that was just for Lucas’s own selfish pervy purposes (pervposes?), but whatever. Ten looked so _flustered_ and he glared up at Lucas, hips wriggling under Lucas’s hold. “You think you can just do that?”

“Do what?”

“Throw me around like a doll,” Ten huffed, blushing. Lucas was so proud of himself for being able to recognize it now! He just beamed down at him for a second, continuing to be proud of himself for that and for even making Ten blush in the first place. Wow.

But… was that what Lucas was doing? “Uhhhh… no?” Lucas guessed. He didn’t let go of Ten’s thighs, though. He just wanted to see if he was right about Ten actually liking this, maybe. Ten was just so fucking confusing and Lucas wanted to know _one_ thing about him for sure, and if it was that Ten liked Lucas grabbing him and showing off how much bigger (maybe not stronger, though, since Ten’s evil fingers could clearly do some serious damage, Lucas’s arm really had bruised just a little last time) he was than him, then sure, Lucas was psyched! Jazzed as hell, just call him La La Land! Anyways, maybe he’d try some reverse psychology on Ten and see what happened. “I mean… yes?”

Ten squirmed. Lucas glanced down and saw that yep, he was still rock solid in his yoga pants, and he stretched out his thumb to rub up and down as far as he could reach. He watched, beyond fascinated, as Ten’s dick visibly twitched against the tight black fabric, a spot near the head getting a little darker. “Well,” Ten said, breathy, “you can if you want. I don’t care.”

“You don’t?” Lucas said, perking up, and put a knee on the bed for support as he left Ten’s dick alone for now and grabbed his leg instead. “Tight!”

“I actually didn’t stretch enough after class, that— that feels good,” Ten admitted, and Lucas’s grin lit up his whole face as he hitched Ten’s thigh up with one hand, the other moving to grip his calf and straighten his leg out again. 

“It’s just crazy,” Lucas marveled, swiveling Ten’s leg around and up to press it down against his shoulder, then tilting it diagonally across his body. “That doesn’t even hurt?”

Ten shook his head, his hands pulling helplessly at his duvet cover. “Would doing that hurt you?”

“Yeah, dude, I’m always sore as fuck after practice,” Lucas shrugged. He put Ten’s leg back down and reached for the other one, impatient.

“Practice?— Oh, fuck,” Ten moaned, squirming harder when the way Lucas moved him made his legs squeeze together for a second. “Lucas, _Jesus_ , what are you trying to do?”

“I dunno,” Lucas said, which was his answer most of the time when someone asked him what he was trying to do.

Ten looked like he was either going to laugh or cum, but he didn’t do either, just covered his face with one hand. “Do whatever you want,” he said, his voice wavering a little bit, and pressed his hips up against Lucas’s touch. 

“Cool cool,” Lucas said happily and got back to it. “Are your arms really flexible, too?”

“I guess,” Ten said, squeaking out another small sound as Lucas pushed his other leg around the same way he’d done it with the first one. 

“I wanna see,” Lucas said and put Ten’s leg down, then slipped his hands under Ten’s side and scooped up to flip him over onto his tummy like Ten was a sexy little pancake and Lucas’s hands were a spatula. Ten made some muffled noises into the bedspread, sort of just quivering there face-down. Weird, hot, or cute? Lucas didn’t know, but he was having a great time whichever way. 

He reached down to take Ten’s wrists carefully, first just bringing them together behind his back, which was a normal thing that most people’s arms were capable of doing. Ten rubbed his face in the sheets and mumbled something about Lucas reading him his rights?

“What?” Lucas said, very confused. 

“Just kidding, all cops are bastards,” Ten said.

“Okay,” Lucas said, even more confused. 

“Never mind,” Ten said and wiggled his fingers. “Go easy on me, my arms aren’t as gummy as my legs.”

“Gummy!” Lucas repeated, thrilled by that description, and lifted just one arm to start with. Ten’s range of motion was fucking wild; he could get his arm to a perfect 90-degree angle straight up into the air perpendicular to his body and even push it to the other side a little before Ten squirmed in protest. The other one, too. His arms may have not been as insanely flexible as the rest of him, but it was still crazy, and Lucas shook his head, amazed. “Wack.”

“Thanks,” Ten said into the sheets, then wriggled around until Lucas let go of his arms. But no way was Lucas gonna stop feeling him up, not when Ten was being so patient and nice again and just letting Lucas explore, so Lucas ran his hand down his back, getting a handful of his ass to start with, then sliding down the back of his thigh. Ten shuddered, his whole body responding to the touch, and made a small whimpery noise. “Lucas, God.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucas asked yet again, suddenly genuinely concerned about him. He’d never seen Ten like this before, for fuck’s sake, he was blushing so hard that Lucas could see that even the tips of his sexy pierced ears were pink, and he’d of thought Ten’s patience would have run out by now. He petted over his thigh again to try and soothe him, and Ten squirmed harder, his hips pressing down against the bed.

“No,” he said, his voice all small and airy. “I told you, do whatever you want.”

Well, yeah, but Lucas didn’t want to push his luck. He pressed his thumbs down into Ten’s thighs, rubbing at where he thought maybe Ten’s muscles might be sore? Maybe? Lucas didn’t know anything about anatomy or about dancers, obviously. He couldn’t tell if Ten liked it or not, because all Ten did was sigh, turning his face to nuzzle his cheek into the duvet. His eyes were closed and his mouth was super red from him biting his lip, and Lucas stared at him, continuing to awkwardly massage the backs of his thighs. He got so distracted that one hand slipped — the fabric was so damn slippery! — to Ten’s inner thigh and Ten did what could only be described as writhing, his thighs snapping shut around Lucas’s hand, but Lucas couldn’t tell if Ten was trying to pull his hand in closer or squeeze it out. Yet another Ten mystery that would forever remain unsolved.

Hey, if this was turning Ten on, then Lucas wasn’t gonna let that go to waste. He pulled his hand out from between Ten’s legs, then did his spatula trick again, flipping Ten onto his back. Ten was very pink all over, and he made that squeaky noise Lucas liked a lot when Lucas reached for his thighs. “You— what would you have done if I’d come to work wearing these?” Ten asked, spreading his legs to let Lucas keep feeling him up, and Lucas considered this, hiking Ten’s thigh up in the meantime. 

“Passed out?” he shrugged. “Like, instantly? Or spontaneously combusted a nut?”

“That’s not how that word is meant to be used,” Ten said, and then Lucas touched his dick again and Ten turned his bright pink face away and made a really small mewling noise, doing kind of a bodyroll up against Lucas’s hand. 

“You’re so hot,” Lucas said, staring at Ten, and tried a thing that Ten did sometimes, grinding his palm down on Ten’s dick in a smooth(ish, Lucas did his best) motion. “Um… so… is this a kink, or a fetish? What’s happening?”

Ten laughed, sounding a little hysterical, and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips working up harder against Lucas’s hand. “Neither. I think you just like me way too much.”

“No duh, I already knew that,” Lucas said, his other hand moving to spread Ten’s legs wider. Then he got an idea for something else he wanted to try and left Ten’s dick alone for now so he could lift Ten’s other leg up, too, moving both legs until they were horizontal to his hips.

“Lucas,” Ten said more urgently, but Lucas ignored him, curious about whether this was even possible. He laid his palms against Ten’s thighs, pressing down, and down, and _down_ , until they were flat back against the bed, his hips totally open. “Lucas—”

“Hot damn,” Lucas said, impressed, and moved up the bed between Ten’s spread legs so he could put one knee on one of Ten’s thighs with just enough pressure to pin him down, which freed a hand up to go back to his dick. 

Ten moaned, trying to squirm, but Lucas was holding him pretty solidly, and then Lucas rolled his palm over Ten’s cock and Ten gasped his name again and Lucas grinned at him, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes, and kept rubbing, and suddenly Ten’s hands were flying up to grab Lucas’s forearms with the strength of a whole convention’s worth of bodybuilders and he was trembling all over almost hard enough to dislodge Lucas’s grip and moaning, head thrown back, and then he went very still and very quiet. Almost too quiet. Uh oh. Unless… 

Wait. No way. Hold up, no way. Lucas’s hand stopped moving, and he squinted at Ten, fully Ripley’s Believe It or Not about whatever the fuck had just happened. “Ten… did you just—?”

Ten was totally motionless for another three seconds, and then it was like roid rage kicking in or something; slippery like a snake, he escaped from under Lucas and shoved hard with both hands at his chest. “I _hate_ you! These pants were a hundred and fifty dollars!!!”

“Wh— I’m sorry?” Lucas said, falling off the bed with the force of Ten’s shove. “Wait, hang on, you did cum? In your pants? Really?”

“I hate you,” Ten repeated, his cheeks bright red, eyes shooting daggers at Lucas. Honestly, he looked like he was ready to shoot some actual daggers at Lucas, too, and Lucas, scared for his life, scrambled to his feet and backed away. “Don’t look at me, don’t fucking talk to me, just— get away, go sit on the couch, Jesus fucking Christ, I cannot believe you. These are fucking ruined now, thanks a fucking lot.”

“Ten,” Lucas said mournfully, reaching out for him, and Ten literally did the ‘talk to the hand’ thing, whirling up off the bed and storming past him. “Ten— I didn’t mean to!” He thought about that, then figured Ten probably didn’t mean to cum in his pants, either, and snickered about this for a while. Then he remembered that he was in trouble and stopped smiling, going over to sit on the couch like Ten had told him to. 

That would have been dope as hell, honestly, if he hadn’t ruined Ten’s pants and spoiled the effect a little bit. He did feel bad, and Ten seemed pretty pissed about it. Would he make Lucas pay for the damage? Lucas only had, like, $4.69 in his bank account, which wasn’t even enough money for a 10-piece McNuggets meal, let alone $150 sexy yoga pants. Didn’t Ten have a washing machine? Lucas could hear him clattering around in the bathroom, then turning on the shower, grumbling to himself the whole time. 

“Sorry, buddy,” Lucas whispered to his dick, which was at a respectable half-chub again in his jeans. “Looks like we’re out of luck for today.”

He sighed, leaning back against the couch, and considered Ten’s bed. It looked very weird in the other corner and Lucas was pretty sure Ten would make him move it back once he decided to either stop being mad at Lucas or kick him out. Lucas had never seen him as worked up as he’d been while Lucas was playing with him like an action figure, and he’d definitely never seen him mad like this before, either. Today was just a day of realizing stuff, so take that, Kylie Jenner (yet another leggings-wearing legend, like Ten?). 

“Ten?” Lucas called sadly, and Ten responded by clattering around even louder in the bathroom, clearly fully in gay tantrum mode. Lucas pouted to himself, lonely and wanting to grab Ten’s ass some more just for fun, and got out his phone to reply to some Snapchats while he waited for Ten to come back. 

He didn’t want Ten to be actually mad at him, that would suck. Lucas hated fighting with his friends, and even if someone did something shitty to him, he was pretty easy-going about it, just because he hated being in a fight. He honestly hadn’t meant any harm; he’d thought Ten would tell him to stop if he didn’t want Lucas to keep going!! And Ten had seemed like he was having fun the whole time!!!! Was he just mad about coming in his pants? Also, was there a difference between yoga pants and leggings, and if so, what was it? Maybe if Ten ever talked to him again, he could explain it. 

For now, though, Lucas was pretty much hunkering down to sit on this couch for at least another hour while Ten cooled off. Honestly, coming in his pants was something Lucas himself was fairly used to, and yeah, sure, it was annoying and kind of embarrassing, big high school vibes, but it wasn’t the end of the world, and he hoped Ten didn’t treat it like it was. Sure, he’d do whatever Ten told him to do as punishment for it, but he also thought it was kind of silly to be mad at him over this. He closed Snapchat and resumed his game of Doodle Jump.

Same deal as earlier, he got pretty into it, and so it was a big surprise when Ten came back about fifteen minutes later, his face looking fresh and his legs protected by loose-fitting ripped jeans that if a girl were wearing them would be called ‘boyfriend jeans,’ but Ten was gay and dated men, so maybe they were called boyfriend jeans on him, too? Lucas was learning a lot from Ten, such as that there were a _lot_ of pants-related terms that he just didn’t understand. Before he could ask about that, though, he wanted to make sure he and Ten were good, so he hesitantly said, “Suh, dude.”

“You’re still here?” Ten said, sounding and looking surprised. 

Lucas blinked, putting his phone down after losing at Doodle Jump yet again. Maybe he’d be better off sticking to Temple Run. “Um… did you want me to leave?”

“No, I just thought you would,” Ten said and came over to sit in Lucas’s lap. Oh, okay, he wasn’t mad anymore? Maybe? But then he leaned in and bit Lucas’s cheek (?????), so maybe he was still mad after all????

“Yowch,” Lucas said, rubbing his cheek. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes,” Ten said. He wrapped his arms around Lucas’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek where he’d bitten him. “But since you asked, thankfully they’re not ruined. I rinsed them off and I’ll take them with my dry-cleaning tomorrow. Wanna come with?”

“To… take your dry-cleaning?” Lucas clarified, trying to understand how that would work without a mom being involved to arrange all the cleaning stuff for them. “I guess. I’m at Target till 7 again, though.”

“Mm, that’s too late, they close at 5, and I’d want you to stop by your house first anyway,” Ten said thoughtfully, pushing Lucas’s hand away when Lucas, instinctively and without thinking, put it on Ten’s waist and slipped his fingers up his shirt. “Otherwise you’d have to go out of your way some other time. But I guess I’m fine with that.”

“Okay _what_ are you talking about,” Lucas said, settling for just hugging him around his skinny middle, no feeling-up allowed. “Why do you need me to go home first? How does dry-cleaning work? Also, are leggings and yoga pants the same thing?”

Ten looked like he was trying very hard not to scream. Lucas knew that look because a lot of people he talked to got it and he never quite knew why. “It doesn’t have to be tomorrow,” he said slowly and patiently. “Just bring a bunch of your t-shirts and sweaters and stuff like that with you next time you come over. Okay?”

“Oh!” Lucas said, perking up. “I know this! I know what you’re doing!”

“Really,” Ten said drily. “Please, enlighten me.”

“Queer Eye for the Straight Guy! Right? Am I right? I am, right?” Lucas said, gently wiggling Ten from side to side. “Extreme makeover, gay edition?”

Ten closed his eyes and exhaled quickly, then went for the jugular. Lucas wheezed and blocked him before Ten could snap his windpipe, leaning away defensively, but Ten was determined and tried again. This went on for some time. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Ten told him when he’d stopped trying to kill him to death. “You watch that show?” Lucas nodded meekly. “Who’s your favorite? I bet you like Antoni, you slut.”

Lucas shook his head. “I like Tan,” he said, also very meekly. 

Ten looked at him appraisingly. “Really? Why?”

“Antoni’s too sickly-looking,” Lucas explained, “and Tan has cool hair. I’ve only seen like two episodes.” He wasn’t really sure if Ten was pleased about this or annoyed, so he was being very careful with what he said so he didn’t have to fight him off from trying to kill Lucas again. 

And it seemed like that had been the right answer; Ten was starting to smile and he petted his hand through Lucas’s hair like he was praising a particularly disobedient and stupid puppy after it successfully stopped chewing up a pair of very expensive Gucci sliders. “Or maybe you just like him because of his name, hm?”

“Huh?” Lucas said, then realized that Tan and Ten were only one letter apart and gasped, his brain expanding. “Holy shit!”

“You have a type,” Ten said, by now fully smiling, and tugged his hair. “That’s so cute.”

“Tan… Ten… whoaaaaa,” Lucas said, shaking his head in amazement and wincing as Ten’s hand pulled his hair too tight. “So are you Queer Eye’ing me? Like Tan?”

“You wish,” Ten laughed and ruffled his hair, letting go. “Don’t ask questions. Just bring some. I’ll remind you.”

Lucas leaned his head back so he could see the clock Ten had on his wall (which was such a Real Adult Person thing to have, wow, Ten was really cool) and check the time. “Or you could just come over right now? Like, I probably will forget even if you remind me. And this way you can look at all my clothes? For whatever you’re trying to do?”

“Come over?” Ten repeated, and batted his eyelashes at Lucas, a dangerous thing to do when he was sitting the way he was. “Like, go home with you? Ooh, Lucas, at least buy me dinner first.”

“But it’s not dinnertime yet and I already had lunch,” Lucas said, getting more confused by the second. “Are you hungry?”

“Why do you make everything difficult,” Ten sighed. “Is your mom home?”

Lucas shrugged. “I think she’s at work? I dunno. She won’t care, though. Want me to call her and ask? She can probably make you dinner if you want.”

“Lucas, forget about the dinner thing, I was making a joke,” Ten said and got out of his lap. Lucas made a very sad noise and Ten hid a smile, going over to his shoe rack by the door. “Is it close enough to walk or should we Uber?”

“Well, I took the bus,” Lucas said, kind of shook by the idea of taking an Uber for any distance less than, like, five miles. “I’ve biked here before, though, it’s not that far.”

“Okay,” Ten shrugged, pulling on some high-top Vans. “Let’s go.” He turned to look back at his apartment and frowned. “Does the bed look weird over there?”

Whoop, there it is. “You want me to move it back? Cuz I totally can,” Lucas offered, getting up, and Ten looked at the bed for another second before shaking his head and holding out his hand for Lucas, which Lucas very happily took, then had to immediately let go of again so he could put his shoes back on. 

“You really want me to come to your house?” Ten asked, watching Lucas hopping on one foot to try and balance and almost falling over about a zillion times. “You’re sure?”

Was it a big deal or something? Lucas shrugged and nodded, acting cool like he hadn’t just almost faceplanted into Ten’s floor trying to put his shoes on. “My room’s kinda messy, but you probably knew that already.”

Ten smiled at Lucas for so long that Lucas started getting a little concerned about his face. “I did know that already,” he said and slipped his arm through Lucas’s, getting his keys from a small dish by the door. “Come on.”

Lucas walked him out of the building and to the bus stop, but when he asked Ten if he had his own bus pass, Ten acted so confused that Lucas couldn’t even tell if he was joking or not. NBD, Lucas had enough on his card to pay for two, and they sat together in the back of the bus, Lucas absently playing with the beaded bracelet Ten was wearing on his right wrist. It was kinda wild to be hanging out with Ten someplace that wasn’t Ten’s apartment, the French restaurant (Lucas had honestly forgotten what it was called by now), or Target, but Ten was acting in a typical Ten fashion, looking prissy about everything and kicking his little legs around because he was sitting super far back in his seat and so his feet didn’t reach the floor, and all in all it wasn’t too weird to be on the bus with him.

“So this is the bus,” Ten said. So much for it not being weird.

“Yep,” Lucas said happily. “Three more stops.”

“Is that close or far?” Ten said, and Lucas gave up on trying to decide if he was joking. 

As it turned out, and as Lucas already knew, it was pretty close, and in just a few more minutes, Lucas hopped off the bus with Ten hopping after him. Lucas set off in the direction of his house, then realized he’d completely left Ten stranded by walking at his normal pace, and he slowed down to accommodate Ten’s shorter stride. Ten frowned up at him, but took him by the arm again when they were walking next to each other. “Now is it far?”

“You want me to carry you?” Lucas offered very seriously, and Ten rolled his eyes, smacking Lucas’s shoulder. “Is that a yes? It’s on the next block.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response,” Ten said. He squinted slightly against the light and turned his head to hide it behind Lucas’s shoulder, and Lucas, proud of himself for being so tall, walked slower and more carefully so he didn’t bump him away. Ten curled his teeny-weeny hands around Lucas’s arm and Lucas grinned, fishing for his keys in his pocket while they walked.

And soon they were walking up to Lucas’s house, and Lucas suddenly remembered that he hadn’t really had enough lunch and was actually pretty hungry; he’d been so busy with Ten that he’d completely forgotten about all that. Maybe he’d be able to find something else in the fridge that he hadn’t noticed before? Sometimes things just kind of appeared in his kitchen and he didn’t really know where they came from. Just another one of life’s little mysteries. Next to him, Ten was looking up at Lucas’s house with a scrunched-nose face, and Lucas unlocked the front door, pushing it open so Ten could go in first.

“Shoes off, my mom’s kinda particular,” he explained, closing the door behind them when they were both in. “We can go look at my clothes in a sec, but can I get a snack first?”

“Is this you?” Ten said, taking off his shoes and leaning in to see the ginormous framed Christmas photo of Lucas, age 4, and his mom hung up in the entryway. “Why are you wearing that scarf?”

“I was going through a phase,” Lucas shrugged. He headed further into the house, rubbing his stomach as he tried to decide what he was in the mood to eat, and adjusted the thermostat on his way in, turning it back down to 69. Nice. “You hungry or anything? Uh, mi casa is tu casa.”

“Lucas?” said a voice from the kitchen before Ten could answer. 

“Oh, hey!” Lucas said. Great, now he could get some real food to eat, even though it would all probably have antioxidants or some shit like that. “You’re back early!”

“Not really, sweetheart, I told you I had a half day today,” Mom said, smiling as Lucas came into the kitchen. She was standing by the island and chopping what seemed to be an endive. “Howdy! What are you up to?”

“Just bopping around with Ten,” Lucas said, coming over to see what else he could eat, Very Hungry Caterpillar-style. There wasn’t a whole lot to work with just yet, and nothing had magically appeared in the fridge since the last time he’d checked, but there was still plenty of time before dinner, and if no miracle occurred, maybe he could just make himself some SpaghettiOs later if he was feeling really confident in his own abilities. 

“Ten?” Mom repeated. 

“Yeah, he’s around here somewhere,” Lucas said, mouth by now full of granola. 

“Um,” Ten said from the doorway, looking very nervous, “here I am.”

“Did you get lost? The hallway’s only, like, five feet long,” Lucas pointed out. “Lemme finish my snack, then we can go up.”

Ten didn’t say anything, and neither did Lucas’s mom, and Lucas crunched on his granola in the resulting silence. 

“Well,” Mom finally said, looking at Lucas expectantly, “will you introduce us?”

Lucas, busy sorting through the rest of the granola package to take out all the craisins, glanced up, surprised. “Uh, okay? Mom, this is Ten. Ten, this is my mom.”

Ten sighed quietly, covering his face with his hand for a sec, then stepped forward into the kitchen. “It’s so nice to finally meet you,” he said, smiling politely and kind of anxiously. “You have a really beautiful home, I love these countertops.”

“Eep, thank you, they’re concrete,” Mom said, putting down the endive she was chopping and holding out her hand. “I’m Vivian.” They shook hands, and Mom looked very quickly and very significantly at Lucas, and he just raised his eyebrows at her as if to say, huh?!

“I’m Ten,” Ten said, which, duh, Lucas already said that. He was being so weird for some reason. “Lucas and I used to work together.”

“Ah, I see,” Mom said, giving Lucas that very significant look again, and Lucas, finishing off the package of granola, still had no idea what she was trying to communicate. She was also smiling very weirdly and tenderly at Ten and Lucas thought it might be freaking him out — Lucas’s mom freaked out a lot of Lucas’s friends — so he started assembling more snacks to take upstairs so they could get out of there. “It’s wonderful to meet you, too. Were you coworkers at Target, or…?”

“No, the French restaurant,” Ten said, shooting a weird little glance of his own at Lucas. Lucas was really, really bad at picking up what Ten was ever putting down, so he just shrugged at him again and found a half-eaten bag of sweet potato chips in the pantry. Skrt!

“Oh, okay. Gee whiz, that place was fancy,” Mom said, which seemed to be the end of that conversation. She wasn’t back to endiving yet, though, and both she and Ten looked like they were waiting for something, but Lucas was busy finding snacks and thinking about himself, as usual.

“I didn’t even wake up until 1 today,” Lucas informed his mom, setting all his snacks on the counter to make sure he had enough to keep him going until dinner. 

“Really? Hot dog! Now that’s a relaxing day off,” Mom said, looking away from Ten at last to smile at Lucas again. “What time do you work tomorrow?”

“Thank heaven, eleven to seven,” Lucas said with a very sad sigh, then filled his arms with his munchies and started heading out of the kitchen. “Kay, bye for now. C’mon, Ten.”

Ten and Mom smiled at each other and exchanged polite mumbles of ‘nice to meet you’ again, and Lucas stomped towards the stairs, looking back to make sure Ten was following. He was, but he was also getting distracted by all the prints of Lucas’s mom’s old modeling photos from the 90s lining the wall alongside the staircase, and Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“There’s a million of those upstairs, and I can’t hold all this forever, hurry up,” he said, stomping ahead. 

“These are… a lot,” Ten said, which meant absolutely nothing whatsoever, but finally followed Lucas up the stairs. When they were far enough up, he whispered, “Your house is so cute! Your _mom_ is so cute!”

Lucas wrinkled his nose, kicking open his bedroom door. “Ew, don’t.”

“I mean it!” Ten insisted. “She’s adorable! You two are really close, huh.”

Were they? Lucas had literally never noticed, and he hummed thoughtfully to himself as he dumped all the snacks on his bed. “I don’t think so? Like, not more than normal.”

“When you’re at college, how often do you talk on the phone?” Ten said. Lucas didn’t like the small sneaky smile on his face, but at least Ten knew enough to close Lucas’s bedroom door just in case Mom decided to wild out and come upstairs without warning. “Once a week? Twice?”

“Jeez, I don’t know,” Lucas said, trying to think but finding it hard to concentrate because he wanted to finish the rest of these sweet potato chips ASAP. “Every other day, maybe? Definitely not more than normal.”

Ten made a funny choking noise. “Right,” he said. “I guess that explains why you talk like her.”

“Uh huh,” Lucas said. He had literally no idea what the fuck Ten meant pretty much ever but especially right now. “Want chips?”

Ten ignored him and his extremely selfless offer for which he honestly deserved some kind of medal of selflessness. “Wow, Vivian is beautiful, I love her. Her bangs! So cute!”

“Bruh, that’s my _mom_ ,” Lucas said, scandalized. 

“I’m not hitting on her,” Ten said reasonably, “I’m gay.” Lucas couldn’t really argue with that, but that didn’t mean he had to like it, and he frowned distrustfully at Ten. But Ten wasn’t looking at him, evidently having just realized that he was really in Lucas’s bedroom and looking around, taking in the sights. Pizza box poking out from under the bed, laptop with peeling Pokemon stickers on the desk, Lucas’s old hoverboard and clothes kinda all over the place. Lava lamps by the window, fuck yeah, and a poster of Megan Fox on the wall, double fuck yeah.

“Anyways, welcome to my crib, this is where the magic happens,” Lucas said, gesturing smugly to his bed, and Ten looked at him when he said that, one powerful eyebrow quirked up.

“Oh, really? How many girls have you fucked in this bed, hmm?”

Lucas shrank back a little like a slowly deflating balloon, pierced by the cruel thumbtack of Ten’s negging. “Um… one? No, uh, I guess… half? We didn’t go all the way when we were here, so…”

“That’s what I thought,” Ten said and came over to take Lucas’s face between his hands and smush him until his lips pouted out and his cheeks were squished. “You’re so cute.”

“Gzzhh,” Lucas said, and Ten laughed, leaning up to kiss him on his smushed-out lips. Crazy that Lucas had had his hands all up on Ten’s booty, like, half an hour ago and now they were kissing in Lucas’s bedroom and Lucas’s mom was randomly downstairs. Lucas tried to kiss Ten back, but Ten’s hands were so much stronger than the rest of him that he literally couldn’t even move, but Ten let him go eventually and patted him on his cheeks, swishing away to go to Lucas’s closet.

“Okay,” he said, clapping his hands once. “Let’s see what we got.”

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked, not seriously expecting an answer, since Ten clearly wanted to keep Lucas as confused as humanly possible. At least now he had snacks to keep him company and support him emotionally. He sat on the foot of the bed, digging into the sweet potato chips, and watched mildly as Ten pushed open the sliding doors of his closet and started flicking through the shirts Lucas had hanging up. 

“This is everything you have? Or do you have more at college?” Ten said, already taking a few shirts off the hangers and draping them over his arm. “I can probably work with this much for now.”

“That’s most of it, I only have a box of winter gear at school,” Lucas shrugged, leaning back on his hands. “Are you gonna tell me what you’re doing?”

“You ask too many questions. Hold this,” Ten said and was suddenly topless, leaving Lucas warbling loudly in confusion as Ten tossed his shirt Lucas’s way to catch.

“You don’t answer enough questions!” Lucas protested, wringing his hands in Ten’s shirt. Why was he suddenly half-naked? His waist was so tiny and Lucas wanted to touch him, but he was all the way over there. “Ten—”

“Quit whining,” Ten scolded, and then he set down his armful of Lucas’s clothes in favor of just picking out one shirt, a grey tee from some bicycle repair shop, and pulling it on over his head. “Hmm. Thoughts?”

It was way too big on him, the sleeves halfway down his arms, the lower edge falling way past his hips. Ten fussed around with it for a minute, experimentally tucking just the front into his jeans, then tying up the hem in a knot, and headed into Lucas’s bathroom to twist and turn around looking at himself in the mirror. Lucas was just sitting there, turned on and not 100% sure why (story of his life, TBH) and fidgeted with the shirt Ten had thrown for him to catch so he had something to do with his hands other than just kind of pawing at his own dick to get it to calm down. “It’s too big on you,” he said, sounding super lame. 

“No shit,” Ten said. “But does it look cute?”

Lucas’s fashion sense started and ended with skinny jeans, which Ten wasn’t even wearing, so he was totally lost. But that being said, he remembered seeing one of his girlfriends wearing his t-shirt after spending the night once and it being super cute and sexy, seeing her wearing his stuff, and this was kind of a similar vibe. Ten probably wasn’t going for anything like that, though; this was just cheaper than going shopping. So Lucas tried to ignore those thoughts and nodded. “It’s a nice…. color?”

“You’re useless,” Ten said disapprovingly and pulled the shirt over his head again, then went back to his search. “I like this one, so I’m taking it.”

“That’s fine,” Lucas shrugged, crossing and uncrossing his legs — both positions were starting to get pretty uncomfortable, especially when Ten shimmied into another one of Lucas’s shirts, this one a low scoop-neck that showed off his collarbones. “So… you’re not giving me a makeover?”

Ten shot Lucas yet another disapproving look and went back into the bathroom to check out his reflection. “Since you really literally need me to spell everything out for you, I’m S-T-E-A-L-I-N-G your C-L-O-T-H-E-S.”

“Aight,” Lucas said, having gotten lost somewhere around the third vowel. 

“You can have these back eventually, but then I’ll take more instead,” Ten added, emerging again. “You just entertain yourself, okay? This could take a while.” He slipped the second shirt off and tossed it on top of the first, then went in for a third. 

“Oh, wait,” Lucas said, now realizing what Ten had up his sleeve (technically Lucas’s sleeve, since Ten was wearing his shirt!!!) and also realizing that it was probably too late to stop him. He pouted. His mom had picked a lot of those out, and she knew what colors looked good on him! What was he supposed to do now, attempt braving Uniqlo by himself? No way. “Um, Ten?”

“Now what?” Ten said, standing up on his tippy-toes to reach an upper shelf in Lucas’s closet, and whatever Lucas had between his ears (it couldn’t really be called a brain anymore) fizzled pathetically and he forgot what he was going to say. “If you’re about to ask me to have mercy, don’t bother, I’m— what the fuck is _this?”_

Lucas looked up from trying to kick his TI-84 back under the bed — he’d somehow managed to eject it out by flopping on the bed too hard at some point earlier and now, faced with the reminder that math was real, he wanted to get rid of it again as quickly as possible — to see what Ten was looking at, and he blinked when he saw what it was. “Oh. My uniform?”

“What sport is this for?” Ten said, holding it up to see and running his fingers over the big-ass embroidered 24 on the back. 

“Are you kidding again?” Lucas asked suspiciously, and Ten shook his head, holding the jersey up to himself to see how it would look on him. “You didn’t know I play baseball?”

“Baseball,” Ten repeated, “of _course_. Of course you’d play the thottiest sport. Is that what you meant when you were talking about practice earlier?”

“I guess, but I’m also really sore after swim practice, usually,” Lucas shrugged, and Ten flung the jersey down and stared at him. 

“You do baseball _and_ you swim?” After Lucas nodded, confused about why Ten was so shookened by this, Ten came over to him and leaned down to give him a big kiss. “Sporty Spice. I guess that explains why you’re so cut.”

Lucas, naturally, started flexing, but he was trying to be subtle about it, so instead of fully stripping to show off, he just rolled his t-shirt sleeves up to his shoulders and kissed Ten back enthusiastically. “Yeah, I was in Little League in middle school, and I’ve been swimming forever,” he told him between kisses, his hands taking a big old risk and grabbing Ten’s waist, having to fight through a lot of fabric to get there. 

“Ever hook up with a cheerleader?” Ten asked, and Lucas blushed, running his hands higher up Ten’s shirt while Ten was distracted.

“Um— baseball doesn’t really have cheerleaders, but, uh— yeah,” he admitted, and Ten purred and slid a hand into his hair, tugging to pull his head back so they could kiss deeper. Was he finally done with his fashion adventures, and could he and Lucas finally make out until Lucas passed out? Just as Lucas started getting his hopes and his dick really up, Ten let go of him, a suctiony noise resulting as they separated, and flitted back to his closet like nothing had even happened.

Lucas groaned quietly and flopped back against the bed. He could hear Ten laughing to himself, and he didn’t appreciate it, and neither did Lucas Jr. Normally when Lucas was in his room feeling sexually frustrated because of Ten, he could just jerk off, but that was obviously not an option right now. Guess he’ll die!

A couple minutes later, he lifted his head to see what Ten was doing, and Ten was still just up to his usual gay fiend activities, midway through tugging a black tee on. Lucas sighed and let his head drop back again. 

“I’m borrowing this bag,” Ten said and Lucas just nodded. Resistance was clearly futile, and he was mainly just trying not to let his problem get any worse. Evidently sensing Lucas’s profound depression, Ten was coming over to the bed in another moment, gently pressing his hand to Lucas’s chest as he straddled his hips. “You okay?”

“Super-duper,” Lucas assured him, lifting his head again. “Don’t mind me.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Ten said, but didn’t leave his lap or do anything else, either. “So this is your bed, huh.”

“Sure is,” Lucas said. Ten was almost sitting right on his dick, but Lucas was getting a handle on the situation, trying to just think unsexy thoughts about all the shirts he’d now have to buy to fix the damage Ten was causing. Absentmindedly, Lucas rested his hand on Ten’s leg, then snapped to attention when he felt warm, bare skin. “W! Where’d your pants go!”

“Over there,” Ten said, gesturing back, and then wrapping his arms around Lucas’s shoulders when Lucas abruptly sat up. “I wanted to see how this would look on me without them. What do you think?”

“You’re gonna go out of the house like this?” Lucas asked, his voice a terrified squeak as he pictured Ten just, like, walking around in the great outdoors wearing this exact outfit. He was literally gonna drop dead. Shit, he should have taken up his lawyer uncle on the offer of formatting his last will and testament, but now it was too late, and all Lucas’s most prized possessions would just default to the bank (he had a really bad understanding of how legal ownership worked, and he knew that about himself, but now it was too late to try and fix even that). “ _Ten_ —”

Ten rolled his eyes and smacked Lucas’s shoulder. “No, you fucking meatball, I’m gonna sleep in it. I’ll wear the other ones out, though. Don’t I look cute in oversized?”

He actually did look really good, his slim weaselly body both hidden and shown off all at once by the too-big shirt, and Lucas’s poor mind tried to come up with something to say about it that wasn’t just “hrgh legs,” but the best he could do was, “Yeah. You look really pretty.”

Ten bit his lip, smiling, and petted his fingers through Lucas’s hair. “Thanks,” he said and leaned in to kiss him.

Somehow, they ended up all the way on Lucas’s bed, clutching at each other as Ten sucked on Lucas’s tongue and made small breathy noises, and Lucas finally got his hands all over him, pushing up the shirt he was wearing and hugging him closer to feel how warm and pliant he was. Lucas was so hard yet again, but there wasn’t as much urgency anymore, since he was pretty sure maybe Ten would take pity on him here pretty soon, if the way he was rubbing his bod up on him and panting hot against his mouth was anything to go by. 

“Don’t you want to know why I’m stealing your clothes?” Ten breathed, his slick lips moving against Lucas’s as he talked. 

Lucas squawked very unsexily and writhed, enraged. “I’ve _literally_ been asking you why for an _hour_ —”

Ten kissed him to shut him up, which always worked like a charm. “Because I decided to keep you,” he said once he was evidently satisfied that Lucas wasn’t about to say some fuckshit, and Lucas shivered, not super sure what he meant but definitely sure he was into it. 

“Okay,” he said. “Then why don’t you let me come over more?” He’d texted Ten a couple times this week just to see if maybe Ten wanted to hang out but no luck, no dice, no cigar, and certainly no dick. Sad. 

“Jesus, you’re the neediest bitch alive,” Ten laughed, adjusting his position and wrapping his leg around Lucas, attempting to squeeze him like a boa constrictor. Lucas happily allowed this to continue. “I let you come over way too much already. If I let you come over even more, you’ll fall in love with me.”

“Too late!” Lucas whined, and Ten kept giggling, now more like a koala than a snake: fluffy, clinging full-bodied, but hopefully not as addicted to eucalyptus. Luckily Lucas was big enough that he could wrap all the way around Ten in return, and they continued to tumble around the bed tumbleweed-style, first Ten on top, then Lucas, Ten pinned down underneath him again. 

Ugh, making out with Ten was the fucking best, even if he did use his teeth way too much and Lucas could never really have any citrus for the next couple days after they hooked up because the acid hurt his injured mouth. Ten was being quieter than usual, though, and Lucas didn’t really know why. He was about to dive in and really, really kiss him, and maybe even give Ten a lil hands-on demonstration of what, exactly, Lucas did when he was in his bedroom thinking about Ten, since Ten kept bringing that up all the time, when he heard something from downstairs and reluctantly lifted his head, bleary.

“What?” he yelled back.

“Xuxi, did you check the mail?” Mom called.

“No, sorry,” Lucas answered, then leaned down to try and give Ten more kisses, but Ten put his hand between their mouths to stop him before he could.

“What did she call you?” Ten said over Lucas’s loud complaining. Lucas stopped complaining and started grumbling instead, because of _course_ his mom would embarrass him at a sensitive moment like this. “Stop it, shut up. What did she call you?”

Lucas frowned at him, and very reluctantly said, “Don’t make fun of her, she used to call me that when I was a baby.”

“You’re still a baby,” Ten said, tucking some of Lucas’s hair behind his ear, then pinching his earlobe hard. “Now tell me what it was or I’ll bite your dick off.”

“Yipes,” Lucas said nervously. No more blowjobs for a while, then, until he was sure Ten had been kidding. “Xuxi. It’s just a nickname.”

“Spell it,” Ten said, and when Lucas obediently did, he dug his fingernails — very long!! Claws!!! Owie!!!! — into the back of Lucas’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Was Ten making fun of him or not? Lucas couldn’t tell, but if Ten kept kissing him like that he’d forget all about the whole thing.

And for now, it seemed like Ten really was going to keep kissing him like that, so Lucas started making moves, his hand scuttling down Ten’s body and then riding up Ten’s thigh. Ten wriggled a little and pressed closer to him, then made a protesting noise, so Lucas stopped kissing his mouth and kissed his neck instead, trailing down to some free real estate where he was planning to construct a Hickey Zone. 

Before he could really sink his teeth in, though, Ten squeezed him with his thighs to get his attention. “Lucas, we shouldn’t— she’s right downstairs!”

“So?” Lucas shrugged. “She never comes in here without knocking. Okay, well, she did once, but that was a long time ago, and we both learned our lesson. Didn’t you see the sock I put on my door?” If they kept talking about this, his boner was gonna wilt faster than some spinach in a microwave set on high, so he just got back to business to defeat Ten’s hickeyless neck. 

“If you say so,” Ten sighed, tilting his head to the side to give Lucas some more room. “You’re so fucking weird.”

“Normal is just a setting on a dishwasher,” Lucas tried to say (he’d seen that slogan on a t-shirt in high school once and it had just really rung true with him, you know?), but since he was busy accessorizing Ten’s neck, it just came out as some excited mumbling. He thought he was getting better at hickeys now, and he pulled off to check his progress. Sure enough, he’d left a decent little mark, and Ten looked so hot in Lucas’s shirt and Lucas, overwhelmed, just grinned at him.

“What?” Ten said, his hand coming up to touch lightly at the hickey. “All done?”

Lucas nodded happily and Ten rolled his eyes and reached for his dick. That wiped the smile off Lucas’s face pretty quickly, and he ended up with his face just pressed into Ten’s neck and moaning as Ten tried and failed to shush him. He didn’t know why he was so damn excited like he hadn’t already gotten his rocks off earlier, but maybe it was because he was used to getting off at least twice when he and Ten fooled around, and so far today it had just been the one time. Either way, he was having fun, helping Ten undo his jeans and then rolling them over so Ten would be on top of him instead, letting Lucas feel him up to his heart’s content. 

“So you like me wearing your stuff,” Ten murmured, and he smiled meanly and bit Lucas’s lower lip when Lucas tried to protest. “Do you like it because it’s too big on me, or because it’s yours?”

“Yeah,” Lucas said, and he literally didn’t know what was wrong with him today, why he couldn’t get enough or keep his hands off, but he grabbed for his ass again, then fumbled around until he could tug Ten’s Lucas-shirt up and push his boxer briefs down and stroke him off, too, since Ten was also hard! Wow! 

Ten’s body twitched a little and he gasped into their already-sloppy kiss, and Lucas opened his eyes to see what he was doing. Did Ten have eyelash extensions (was that even a thing??) or were they just naturally super long? They looked really long from up close. His little kitty mouth was very red from all the kissing they’d been doing, and Lucas kissed him again, his other arm tightening around Ten’s waist to slide him higher up Lucas’s body. 

“I hate how much I want you,” Ten sighed into his mouth, tightening his grip on Lucas’s dick as he stroked. “You’re the teenager, not me, I should be able to control myself, but I can’t. I just wanna, like— I just wanna _eat_ you.”

Lucas had no idea what to do with that, his face pink, squirming under him, and he was so pleased with this and so flustered about being flattered while getting his hog cranked that he just kinda went, “Okay!!” in an accidentally high-pitched Keebler Elf voice and kissed Ten harder. Obviously all Ten had to do was look at him the right way and Lucas’s knees would give out, but Ten was way better at hiding it, so it was a total rush to know it went both ways. 

“So,” Ten said after all of this had gone on for a min, “this is your bed, so this is where you—”

“Yeah, you want me to give you the grand tour, show you the Vaseline in my nightstand?” Lucas interrupted, then quickly amended, “well, it’s actually Aveeno lotion, but.”

Ten laugh-moaned and wriggled around on top of Lucas. “Can I blow you? Please? I miss having your big cock down my throat.”

“It’s been like a _week_ ,” Lucas meeped, by now neon red, outdoing even his very favorite lava lamp, the one right by the window. 

“So what? I like it when my jaw’s sore,” Ten shrugged. He licked Lucas’s lower lip, then sucked on it, like he was trying to remind Lucas what his mouth was like and could do in a different place. 

But kissing like that distracted them both from Ten’s goals, and they just kept going like this for now, pressed together like Velcro and kissing so messy they were really just panting into each other’s mouths as they jerked each other off. Super gay all-around, but par for the course by now. Lucas sure was having one weird summer.

“Ten,” Lucas managed eventually. “If you— if you wanna, then hurry up, or—”

“On it,” Ten said like a secret agent being given a new assignment, if the assignment was to slurp up Lucas’s dick the same way someone on death row might slurp up their last meal, if their last meal was some particularly slurpable noodles. 

Now that Lucas was thinking about it, ‘slurp’ was a really unsexy word, but whatever Ten had just started doing was definitely not unsexy. In fact, it was _so_ sexy, and Lucas gasped and had the soul sucked out of him by the sexiest Dementor he’d ever seen, Ten looking up at him with his all-knowing twinkly eyes and watching hungrily as Lucas arched up and pulled helplessly at Ten’s soft hair. His conditioner must have been really great and Lucas had been meaning to ask him what brand it was, but right now he had other things going on, such as coming down Ten’s throat and making embarrassing hoarse noises as Ten licked up every last drop.

And then it was Ten guiding Lucas’s head down, helping him along, as Lucas shyly and clumsily took his dick in his mouth, trying not to choke when it throbbed against his tongue. God, he couldn’t believe he was really sucking off another boy while his mom was, like, in the same building, and he’d never even done much with a _girl_ beyond some heavy petting while back here! He still didn’t feel really ready to let Ten cum in his mouth, so he pulled off when Ten said he was close, and they tongue-kissed deep and dirty as Lucas’s big hand moved over Ten’s spit-wet dick, until finally Ten buried his face in Lucas’s shoulder and squirmed around and, most importantly, came.

“I thought I was the bad influence here, but you’re way worse,” Ten murmured when they were both just lying there bonelessly, draped all over each other even though Lucas was suddenly very itchy-uncomfortable in his jeans and Ten was partially covered in cum. 

Lucas hummed weakly in agreement, and even though his nose was very tickled by Ten’s hair, he didn’t want to pull away, and probably couldn’t have even if he had wanted to. Ten was warm and half on top of him, and Lucas would have thought it was the perfect post-orgasm moment, if it hadn’t been for his stomach then loudly rumbling and totally ruining the whole thing.

Ten smiled against Lucas’s shoulder and started pulling back, stretching his arms up over his head and sighing. “If you could leave me alone for, like, two minutes, I’ll finish up here and then go, and you can eat.”

“Sshhhhhure,” Lucas said, waving a hand to let him know he could do whatever he wanted forever, although he was pretty sure Ten was very much knew. 

Ten kissed him one more time, making a contented noise, and then peeled himself away fully, his body coiling like a spring or like a cat. He turned away, the shirt hiked halfway up his back, and Lucas got in one quick glimpse of his peachy ass before Ten fixed his undies and the shirt dropped all the way down again. Then Ten went back over to Lucas’s closet, but Lucas wasn’t really watching him anymore, too blissed out to be able to care.

Finally, he felt a very light touch on his face and looked up to see Ten, wearing his jeans again (RIP Ten’s naked legs, 2018-2018) and his own t-shirt, but with one of Lucas’s random tote bags from some summer camp on his arm. “I think I got my fill,” Ten said. “So I’ll go home. See you later?”

“Lemme walk you out,” Lucas said, willing the imaginary puppetmaster controlling his strings to tug on them and let him get up. Somehow, it worked, and he managed to stand and button his jeans so he didn’t look quite so raunchy. Ten also looked really cute, his hair a little fluffy and the hickey Lucas had given him very visible on his neck, aww. And the bag on his shoulder was stuffed really full, and Lucas sighed, glancing over to his closet to see the fallout. “Oh, whaaaat!”

Ten had hung up everything he’d taken out but not kept for himself, and he’d also rearranged the shirts by color and the pants by length. Lucas felt dizzy from seeing so much organization — he felt the same way whenever his mom took him to The Container Store — and blinked a few times to clear his head. 

“You’re welcome,” Ten said, then gasped and dropped the bag to go pick up a hoodie that he’d evidently forgotten. He folded it up and tried to fit it into the tote, but it was already way too filled, so he turned his head and pouted up at Lucas. “Will you bring this next time you come over?”

“Just wear it now,” Lucas yawned. His tummy rumbled again and he frowned, patting it to get it to hush as Ten pulled the hoodie on, smiling a very smug little smile to himself. 

“Okay, I’ll call my Uber,” Ten said once he had the hoodie on and halfway zipped. It was almost comically big on him, and he looked clownlike in the same way Lucas had when he’d worn the tiny polo at Target. “And we might have weekend plans. I’ll let you know.”

“We?” Lucas repeated, very confused, and opened his bedroom door for Ten so they could both go downstairs. Once he was out on the landing, he could smell something cooking from downstairs, and he shimmied happily, starting to head down following Ten.

“I’ll let you know,” Ten said again, as mysterious as fucking ever, getting out his phone and opening up Uber. 

Lucas sighed, figuring there was no point in asking any further, and bounced into the kitchen. “Ten’s heading out,” he told Mom, who was cooking along with the Barefoot Contessa on her iPad. 

“Oh, okay!” Mom said, and turned to see them. Ten stopped walking very quickly when she did this, and Lucas almost bumped into him, but grabbed for the banister at the last second and therefore didn’t splatter his brains all over the kitchen tile. “…Oh!”

“That smells wonderful, Ms. Wong,” Ten said, once again looking pink and nervous. 

“Please,” Mom said, “call me Vivian!” She sounded super, _super_ weird, and she was smiling at Ten and then at Lucas the same way she did when Lucas scraped a B+ on his 8th grade Algebra final. Lucas was so lost about whatever the hell was going on. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay, I really should go home, I’m working early tomorrow,” Ten apologized. “But thank you so much anyway, Vivian. Um.”

“Is your Uber almost here?” Lucas said, trying to see what Mom was even cooking, but she moved to block his view, smiling even more bizarrely than before.

“You’re Ubering? Do you live very far? I could drive you, or Lucas could,” she offered, and Lucas and Ten both immediately started shaking their heads, although for different reasons: Lucas didn’t know why Ten was so against the idea, and he was a little offended by that reaction when Ten didn’t even know what Lucas knew, which was that Lucas was actually a super shitty and nervous driver and needed to listen to The HampsterDance Song on top volume in order to be able to focus on the road, which Ten would probably hate and make fun of him for. 

“It’s really okay,” Ten assured her. “It’s late, and you’re about to have dinner. I promise I’ll get home safe.”

“You’d better,” Mom said, smiling maternally.

“…Kay bye,” Lucas said, super weirded out by this interaction. Had both of them been replaced by pod people? But he’d been watching them both this whole time! Impossible!

“Walk him down to the street,” Mom suggested.

Lucas had been about to sneak a spoonful of whatever was simmering on the stove, and he frowned at the idea. “What? Why?”

“It’s dark outside, and we have a really long driveway,” Mom explained as though that wasn’t batshit crazy.

“What…??” Lucas said, squinting at her. Ten wasn’t a kid, and he could _definitely_ find his own way down the driveway, which was a perfectly normal length. “It’s not even that—”

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’ll make you a plate while you’re out,” Mom said, doing scary mom eyes at him. Lucas, super confused but knowing better than to not go along with it, nodded and started backing up out of the kitchen. “Go ahead. Good night, Ten, get home safe! You’re welcome here anytime, of course!”

“Thank you,” Ten said, fidgeting with the zipper of Lucas’s hoodie. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Mom said, and shooed Lucas out of the kitchen with a whisk.

Lucas made a sad face at her, which she ignored, and turned to go. “Okay, it’s this way,” he mumbled, and Ten followed him, looking like he was trying hard not to smile. “Sorry, jeez, I dunno why she’s being _so_ weird.”

“She’s amazing,” Ten said decisively as Lucas opened the door for him again, and looked at his phone to check on his Uber. 

Under normal circumstances, Lucas would have totally agreed, maybe even high-fived Ten, but she’d really been acting very wacky, so he just shrugged, hands in his pockets.

“And she thinks we’re together,” Ten added, glancing up at Lucas and smiling.

Lucas, horrified by the prospect of his mom knowing anything about his sex life, wrinkled his nose and then scrunched up his whole face. That was so weird! Although it did explain why she’d been being so extra kooky with Ten. How dare she bring Ten into her conspiracy theories! “Really??? Why???”

Ten had been smiling, but his face changed very quickly to something stormy and serious, so quickly that it was almost a little funny. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and looked down at his phone again. “Forget I said anything.”

“Kay,” Lucas said, still hung up on the boundary violation his mom was committing by assuming anything about Lucas that Lucas hadn’t already told her. Then he realized that Ten had sounded almost annoyed and went, “Wait—”

“Forget it, it’s fine,” Ten said, turning away. A car was pulling up to the curb, and Ten started walking towards it, and Lucas, having had an extremely busy and intense day of crazy Ten sex stuff, honestly couldn’t spare the brain cells to figure out what Ten was doing. 

Huh. Why did Mom think they were together? They hadn’t even touched or anything in front of her, and Lucas knew from experience that sound didn’t carry down to the kitchen from his room when the door was closed. It didn’t make sense. He’d think about it later, though; right now he wanted to sleep for about 14 hours to recharge his system for work tomorrow, and for whatever else Ten had in store for him. “See you this weekend, I guess?” he said, yawning again and waving at Ten as Ten opened the door of the car and got in.

“Maybe,” Ten said, pulling his little leggies inside the car, and closed the door. Ah, he was so mysterious and so cute! Lucas stood there, watching the decently ugly Subaru pulling away and onto the street, and waved at Ten. Maybe Ten waved back, maybe he didn’t, but the windows were a little tinted and so Lucas couldn’t tell. 

When Lucas got back inside, Mom had switched the Barefoot Contessa for a rerun of Ellen, and there were two plates of casserole set out, along with a green tea for each of them. Lucas was super suspicious of her after what Ten had said, and he texted Ten about midway through dinner to see if he’d made it back okay and asking him to take good care of Lucas’s shirts in case Lucas needed to borrow one, and Ten read the message but didn’t reply. How random! 

Also randomly, Lucas couldn’t really shake a creepy-crawly feeling from the back of his neck. Seriously, his cognitive function had pretty much been shut off from the moment he’d cum the second time to when Ten’s Subaru had swung around the corner and gone out of sight, so he couldn’t place why, either, and he texted Ten again when Mom was distracted and wouldn’t get on his case about texting at the table, but Ten left him on read _again_ , so he’d risked it all for nothing. Ugh. 

That being said, Mom’s iconic quinoa casserole was fucking legitimate, so he felt way better after eating. Honestly, maybe he’d just been hungry. Feeling invigorated, he stomped back upstairs and was about to crash-land face-down in bed, but something stripy caught his eye: his baseball uniform, poking out of his closet.

Lucas went over to it and took it down from the hanger, looking at it as thoughtfully as he could, given that he was currently incapable of thinking very much at all. Ten had seemed pretty into the idea of him being Sporty Spice, and although Lucas didn’t know what that meant, he understood that it had ‘sport’ in the name, and Ten probably had a thing for athletes? Maybe? Lucas was really shooting in the dark here when it came to the things Ten was into.

Oh, well. It was worth a shot, even if in the dark. He’d embarrassed himself in front of Ten plenty already, and he knew he looked cute in his uniform, and what was the worst thing that could happen? He’d sent pics to girls before, after all, sometimes even dirty ones, so this wasn’t too bad. To start, he took off the clothes he was wearing and put on the uniform instead, feeling immensely stupid the whole time. This had better end up being worth it, but the itchy little sex demon that had moved into his head since he and Ten had started messing around wouldn’t leave him alone until he saw this through, and we all know that once Lucas started something, he finished it, so he was determined to finish it even if it ended up being super pointless.

He went into his bathroom and closed the door so he could access the full-length mirror. His bathroom had okay lighting, maybe? Lucas actually didn’t know a damn thing about lighting, but his shoulders looked broad and his legs looked good, which was what mattered. He cleared his throat, lifted his phone, and pulled a pouty puppy face like his personal idol of the week, Noah Centineo, then snapped a pic. 

To nobody’s surprise, it actually turned out okay! He looked hot! Lucas silently thanked his mom for passing on her photogenicness genes to him, and sent the selfie to Ten with a little baseball emoji as the caption. He felt beyond silly and stripped out of the uniform as fast as humanly possible, but before he could even finish brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, his phone dinged like five times in a row, and Lucas picked it up to see that it was all notifs from Ten!

The first was a heart react on the picture itself, and then some sort of iMessage sticker like a little hand right over where Lucas’s dick print was (Lucas blushed politely). And then four messages in a row of the tongue emoji, repeated about eight times each. Now, Lucas wasn’t great at fast calculations, but he could tell that all of that combined meant a lot of enthusiasm about this stupid picture. 

And the best part was: the uneasy feeling from earlier was totally gone!

With that taken care of and his teeth freshly brushed, Lucas collapsed into bed and slept for exactly 14 hours, just as he’d hoped! And as for the artfully slutty nude Ten sent back wearing one of Lucas’s shirts, well, he didn’t see _that_ until the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE !!!!! 
> 
> i wanted to do an actual cliffhanger ending but copped out.... sigh..... ANYWAYS THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING AAAAAAA please leave a comment, let me know ur thots n feelins!! and im of course always available at [twitter](https://twitter.com/paratazxis) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/paratazxis) to chat :’’)) please let me know what u thought of sweet vivian omfg im so obsessed w her and i lov her so much.
> 
> heres the [official cdf playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/chicagotaz/playlist/05QwZESjjnt04Myb40lWxB?si=hXAT9WPKT6GIV2-UsZ1FSw), as usual send in song requests if they're dumb/horny/both!!!!
> 
> and seriously thank u so much for reading, thank u to everyone who’s enjoyed the cdf series so far, i have a lot more fun things planned :’’’((( oh and a huge shoutout to ellie for inspiring like 90% of the funny stuff that happens and also to cc anon/lylalins for the ‘gay tantrum mode’ line ;) and also of COURSE to my girlfriend for incredibly important but redacted contributions to the plot >:} but yes this is gonna be a big year for tencas, pls let me know what u liked/didnt like/want to see more of on here or twt or cc!!! big love!!!! ive already started writing cdf5 lmao [ten voice] i wanna kill myself !!!!! so i’ll be back soon, and if u want more, LIKE N SUBSCRIBE (TO THE SERIES, LINKED DOWN BELOW) UWU!!!!!!!!!! sorry i havent posted in literally A Month but i hope u all had a nice holiday season and i'll be back again soon!!!!!!
> 
> ps: lucas’s mom is vivi from loona.


End file.
